SynthesizeOG
Dhimani (Born: ) better known online as SynthesizeOG (also known as Synthesize or Syn), is an American Gaming YouTuber who currently resides in Florida. He makes videos based on Phantom Forces in the game, Roblox. He has also done other games on his channel, such as, Overwatch & CS:GO. He also played many other popular Roblox games, such as, Salvage, Booga Booga, Island Royale (Roblox Fortnite), Arsenal, and CB:RO (Roblox CS:GO). He also has another creator known as Aaron Kusnier, who makes thumbnails and edits SynthesizeOG's videos, and makes montages for SynthesizeOG whenever he reaches a certain milestone. As of December 2019, Dhimani is on a hiatus due to personal problems. History The Mosin SynthesizeOG uploaded a video called, 'The Mosin (Sync) | ROBLOX Phantom Forces [BETA' which helped his channel grow a lot. SynthesizeOG explained that he had an older channel with 4,500 subscribers, but ever since he uploaded 'The Mosin', SynthesizeOG went from 1,000 subscribers to above 10,000 subscribers in a few weeks thanks to the video being featured on the Phantom Forces page. Stream Raids SynthesizeOG started to raid Twitch Streamers and YouTube streamers to give them more exposure. Some are normal raids, and some others are not-so-well raids. SynthesizeOG raided girls on Twitch because SynthesizeOG was looking for a "girlfriend". Many people enjoyed those streams, and other stream raids. He gained a huge amount of subscribers from stream raiding and was getting 2,000 viewers every stream. 'NaDeXe' SynthesizeOG stream raided a YouTuber with 200,000 subscribers known as NaDeXe or Nade. Nade played a game in Roblox, and SynthesizeOG decided to raid NaDeXe and got some insane reactions from him. SynthesizeOG donated Nade a lot just to annoy Nade and to make Nade rage (like he normally does). SynthesizeOG then made a public video out of it called, 'TROLLING A RAGING YouTubeR WITH 200,000 SUBSCRIBERS ON ROBLOX', and now has 500,000 views and currently his 2nd most popular video. 'liltrapdog' SynthesizeOG came across a Twitch Streamer, liltrapdog. Liltrapdog was dressed up as a "schoolgirl" and SynthesizeOG raided him and thought Liltrapdog was strange. After the raid, SynthesizeOG made another public video raiding liltrapdog. The video is called, 'THE MOST PSYCHOTIC KID ON TWITCH...! (MOM THREATENS TO KICK HIM OUT), and became 6th most popular video with 200,000 views. SynthesizeOG then became friends with liltrapdog and did a Phantom Forces 1v1 each other. If liltrapdog lost, he would admit he's gay. But if SynthesizeOG lost, Syn has to admit traps are not gay. Liltrapdog lost and "admitted" he's gay. SynthesizeOG made a public video out of that called, 'THE MOST PSYCHOTIC KID ON TWITCH ADMITS HE'S GAY (Phantom Forces 1v1)' and has 100,000 views. They both also done diss-tracks on each other. 'Girl streamers' SynthesizeOG raided girls to "get a girlfriend", many of the times, SynthesizeOG gets rejected. SynthesizeOG would mainly tell girls to follow SynthesizeOG on Twitch to message each other. SynthesizeOG got in a message with Celestia Vega and almost got blocked by her on stream because the fans (live chat) was trolling her and SynthesizeOG. Many people made SynthesizeOG a meme and that's also how SynthesizeOG gained so many subscribers from streaming. SynthesizeOG did make a video out of it called 'TROLLING & GETTING REJECTED BY EVERY GIRL ON TWITCH'. Island Royale SynthesizeOG also plays Fortnite, but a Roblox Developer made a Roblox version of Fortnite. SynthesizeOG made update videos on Island Royale (Fortnite Roblox), and has done gameplays of it ever since it's release. SynthesizeOG made one video called 'FORTNITE IN ROBLOX...!?' and it quickly became his 4th most popular video. He also made another video 'FORTNITE IN ROBLOX IS FINALLY HERE! (Island Royale)' which also quickly became his 5th most popular video. He has gained almost 1,000 subscribers daily off it with nearly 100,000 views daily. Gallery SynthesizeGallery1.png SynthesizeGallery2.jpg SynthesizeGallery3.jpg SynthesizeGallery4.jpg SynthesizeGallery5.jpg SynthesizeGallery6.jpg SynthesizeGallery7.jpg SynthesizeGallery8.jpg SynthesizeGallery9.jpg SynthesizeGallery10.jpg SynthesizeGallery11.jpg SynthesizeGallery12.jpg SynthesizeGallery13.jpg SynthesizeGallery14.jpg|SynthesizeOG and his sister SynthesizeGallery15.jpg SynthesizeGallery16.jpg SynthesizeGallery17.jpg SynthesizeGallery18.jpg SynthesizeGallery19.jpg SynthesizeGallery20.jpg This page was created on March 22, 2018 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers